La Berceuse
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: OS. Dur dur d'être papa surtout quand bébé a décidé de ne pas dormir... Les déboirs de Sirius Black sur les paroles de Bénabar. Enjoy ! SB/OC


**Séquels de Harry Potter et la File de Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: **Tous droits réservés à JKR et Warner Bros. La chanson appartient à Mr. Bénabar.

**Note :** _Joyeux Noël la compagnie !!! Alors ? Vous avez été gâtés par le Papa Nowel ? En tout, notre cher locataire du pôle Nord travaille aussi sur Fanfic^^. Voici donc mon cadeau : un one-shot. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Orlane._

**La Berceuse**

Un cri suraigu l'arracha brusquement des bras de morphée.

Sirius Black grogna et essaya de faire rentrer sa tête d'oreiller dans son oreille pour atténuer le son.

Comment une aussi petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de bruit ?

Il sentit la main de sa femme lui serrer l'épaule.

Il abandonna le pari qui consistait à atténuer le bruit suffisamment pour pouvoir se rendormir.

- C'est ton tour, Sirius.

- Sarah, je travaille demain.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, mon chéri. C'est ton tour.

- S'il te plaît mon cœur. Supplia le jeune homme ne se retournant vers sa douce, un air de petit chiot battu parfaitement maîtrisé sur le visage.

Mais sa femme lui tourna le dos en soupirant.

- Ca ne marche plus Black. Ta fille t'appelle.

- Sarah…

Et sa très chère épouse se rendormit et ce, malgré les cris de leur fille.  
Il grogna et bascula sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air rancunier. Peut-être que si il n'y allait pas, elle finirait par se rendormir.

Un cri encore plus aigu que les autres lui démontra le contraire.

Vaincu, Sirius Black rabattit ses couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas abstrait vers la chambre de sa fille.

Il alluma la veilleuse d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha du berceau.

Sa fille, sa toute petite princesse, pleurait tellement fort qu'elle arriverait à rendre jalouse une alarme de voiture.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? Demanda le papa au bébé de trois mois qui gigotait dans tout les sens.

Un hoquet lui répondit.

Sirius soupira d'attendrissement devant les yeux de bébé purement et simplement maltraité que lui lançait sa fille.

- Allez viens mon bébé.

Et il la prit dans ses bras.

Les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent immédiatement.

Sirius la berça ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de la reposer dans son petit lit.

Mélindra avait les yeux fermés, il crut sincèrement que la partie était gagnée ! Il s'améliorait dite donc !

Il s'éloigna vers la porte, de quoi ? Trois pas ?

Fatale erreur.

Sa fille se remit à pleurer.

Et ben c'était pas encore au point sa technique.

…

- _Voilà plus d'une heure que j'te tiens dans les bras, voilà quelques jours que je suis tout à toi. Il est très tard et tu dors pas, je t'ai fait une berceuse, la voilà. _Chantonna Sirius à la petite créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

A chaque fois il se faisait avoir ! Quand Sarah se levait, elle revenait au bout de quoi ? Une demi-heure… Par contre quand c'était lui, il pouvait supplier sa fille à genoux (il avait essayé) et ben rien ! Une tempête qu'il se prenait ! Dès qu'il avait le malheur de s'éloigner, elle se réveillait. Toute la semaine elle lui avait fait le coup.

Alors pourquoi pas une berceuse ? Il n'avait pas encore testé.

- _Demain le jour sera là et les oiseaux chanteront leur joie, tes paupières d'or s'ouvriront sur le soleil et sur sa chanson, ferme les yeux, c'est merveilleux et dans tes rêves toutes les fées viendront te réveiller, fais dodo…Pourquoi tu dors pas ?_

Sa fille avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait d'un œil très intéressé.

Il soupira.

C'était pas gagné.

…

- _Demain il faut que je me lève tôt, j'ai un rendez-vous hyper important, si t'aimes ton père, si tu l'aimes vraiment, sois fatiguée et dors maintenant. J'ai sauté sur l'occas', t'avalais ton biberon pour un micro-sommeil de dix secondes environ, c'était confort, j'ai bien récupéré, maintenant tu dors, t'arrêtes de nous faire… fais dodo._

Il avait sortit le coup du biberon. Dans la théorie, les bébés mettaient tellement d'énergie à boire leur biberon qu'ils sombraient dans un lourd sommeil avant même d'avoir bu la dernière goutte.

Bien sûr que sa fille avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il l'avait posé dans son lit et s'était éloigné à pas de loup.

Sirius n'avait même pas eut le temps d'atteindre la poignée…

…

- _Demain le jour sera là, les oiseaux chanteront leur joie, tes paupières d'or s'ouvriront sur le soleil et sur sa chanson, ferme les yeux, c'est merveilleux et dans tes rêves toutes les fées... Dors dors dors ! Bordel, Pourquoi tu dors pas ? Dors dors dors ! Laisse dormir ton papa !_

Deux heures ! Deux heures qui la berçait dans le rocking chair ! Si dans une heure, elle ne dormait pas, il irait faire un tour de moto avec elle ! Même si il devait se faire engueuler par Sarah demain.

Quoi ? C'était Ted Tonks qui lui avait dit que lorsque que sa fille n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il l'emmenait faire un tour en voiture. Désolé, il n'avait qu'une moto !

…

- _Ce que tu regardes en riant, que tu prends pour des parachutes, ce sont mes paupières mon enfant, c'est dur d'être un adulte. Allez on joue franc jeu, on met carte sur table, si tu t'endors je t'achète un balais, un troupeau de poneys, un bâton de dynamite, j'ajoute un kangourou si tu t'endors tout de suite._

Voilà où il en était réduit ! A marchander avec sa fille, la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang ! La deuxième femme de sa vie !

Trois heures qu'il la berçait, mais rien à faire.

Il n'avait pas osé la moto. Sarah était vraiment effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il préférait passer une nuit blanche que de dormir sur le canapé durant deux semaines…

En tout cas, sa fille était rudement honnête ! Les pots de vin ne marchaient pas.

…

- _Tes paupières sont lourdes, tu es en mon pouvoir une sensation de chaleur engourdit ton corps, tu es bien, tu n'entends plus que ma voix, je compte jusqu'à trois, et tu vas t'endormir…_

Un conseil d'ami, n'essayait pas l'hypnose sur un bébé de trois mois après plus de quatre heures de veillée…

Il avait faillit s'endormir lui-même et sa fille n'avait fait que lui rire au nez.

- _Pourquoi tu veux pas dormir, pourquoi, tu dors pas ? Je te donnerais bien un somnifère, mais y'en a plus demande à ta mère, t'es insomniaque ou quoi ? Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, voici le temps des menaces, si tu dors pas j'te place. Dors dors dors ! Mais on dirait que ça marche. Tu fermes les yeux, tu es si sage, c'est merveilleux, tu dors comme un ange, tu as de la chance moi aussi j'ai sommeil, mais c'est le matin, faut qu'je m'habille. _

Hourra ! Il était sept heures et sa fille venait de fermer les yeux définitivement.

Il soupira de bien être et la déposa dans son petit lit, avant de remonter la petite couverture sur elle.

Sa petite princesse sourit dans son sommeil avant d'attraper son doudou (à savoir un chien en peluche).

- Je me suis énervé, mon amour, je le regrette. Fais un gros dodo, ma puce.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, rassembla ses affaires, embrassa sa femme sur le front et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

…

Il arriva en retard à la réunion hebdomadaire des Aurors.

Avec un bâillement, il fila s'asseoir entre Franck Londubat et James Potter.

- T'as une tête à faire peur, Patmol ! Heureusement que tu reviens de vacances. S'exclama justement son frère de cœur.

- Je sais.

- Vous vous êtes déjà mis à faire une petite sœur à Mélindra, ou quoi ? Le charria Franck.

- Non. Et on n'est pas près de commencer si Mélindra ne nous laisse pas dormir.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire et lui tapa dans le dos.

- Harry fait déjà ses nuits… Courage Pat'.

Il grogna.

Il fallut attendre encore trois mois pour que l'héritière du Maraudeur Patmol, alias Sirius Black, fasse ses nuits.

Mais depuis longtemps le jeune papa avait abandonné l'idée de l'endormir. Il se contentait d'aller chercher sa fille dans son berceau et de la ramener dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lui aussi, profiter d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

...

_Alors? Ca vous a plu?_

_Laisse moi une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 25/12/2008_


End file.
